Chilling Dust
by DiranaTheRune
Summary: How does one live without purpose. A young boy is given a second chance to find a purpose in the world of Remmant. What will his purpose be? Will it be love, friendship, to be a hero, villain, or will he waste his chance again. Also the world is much larger than just Vale.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Welcome. So first off I don't own RWBY I wish I did but sadly I don't. Now this does not start in Vale but it will eventually. This takes place elsewhere in the world of Remmant. So enjoy.**

A long time ago I was once told that, "the more one knows of them, the better their relationship with the rest of the world is". I spent many days trying to figure out who I was, where I wanted to go, and what I wanted to become, the same question that many people ponder in their lifetime without a definite answer. However today was 16th birthday, and despite my age, I have no goals, nor aspirations, In short I lacked a purpose in this world. While others were out playing around, or studying, I was alone the world growing more and bleaker with each moment, to me it was like a blunt blade that could not cut, rendering it useless.

Every day was automatic for me I would wake up go to school, vaguely stare at the boards of my classes, and at the same time ignore jokes about people saying I was high. In part I wish that was the case so I could just stop, and have everything become clear to me, but life is not that fair. I'm sure there are many who know this situation as well.

Like every other weekend I would walk down the beachfront to my workplace, a small café that happened to be owned by mother. Every so often I could head the screech of tires both ahead and behind of me. The road itself was straight for a good Kilometre and that often lead to drag races.

However I only looked up from the pavement when I heard a loud bang. It turned out a tire had popped, and the car in question flipped over the curve and came flying at me. Everything went into slow motion as I tried to jump out of the way only to trip. The car crept over me, and I first felt the cold steel of car's wheel no longer covered by a tire go over my right arm at the shoulder. I screamed out only for second thankful it was the arm and not my head, but I couldn't be that lucky could i. I then felt the back left wheel go over my chest crushing the bones and the organs, I'd like to say that death was instantaneous but it wasn't. Death came a minute or so once I no longer had a heart pumping blood to my brain. Then I was relieved as the pain stopped and everything became dark.

I let out a sigh for a moment before looking about noticing a black shadow covering my right shoulder and the now missing arm.

"I Bet your thinking that its not fair? Am I right?" asked a mysterious voice in the darkness.

It was weird despite being dead and not sure who I was talking to exactly I no longer cared to put a feeling to his words despite anger to not having found a reason to live. "Of course I am! I never found a purpose! And you know what I blame this world! If it was another I bet things would be different!" I shouted into the darkness.

I heard laughter that resonated with the dark world around me. "Then lets see how you fair in another world for my amusement then" The voice let out before sound faded. I felt my entire being slipping away everything becoming faded till there was nothing, no feeling, or memories, just a sudden chill that woke me up.

My face was buried in snow, my body ached, but I tried to move into a sitting position. With my left arm I pressed myself up, and then I tried to stand with a push from my right arm. However I fell forward, my face hitting the snow. "Was I always missing a right arm" I mutter out, staying in the snow for a few more minutes.

Eventually I work up the strength to try again as I push off the ground with my left hand. I stumble as I take a step forward feeling the snow under my foot compact down a bit. I do shaky little spin on the spot to see where I was. What I saw was immensely large mountain tops, and snow as far as the eye could see. However on closer inspection there were in fact some weird round ice buildings, though they were like igloos with more of a modern styling to them.

I take a deep breath and try to walk forwards, essentially dragging myself along through the snow. I don't know how long I dragged myself through the snow, but the more I did the more the world around me became filled with people. People may not be the correct word though. Each person had some sort of animal appendage on their body, ranging from tails, to ears, and I was sure I felt two ears flicking about above my own head, as I heard sounds from the people around me.

Eventually I came to a more town like setting, though it was all still cold, and made out of ice. My vision was starting to get a little hazy as my body seemed to get heavier and heavier with each step. Just as I began to tilt forward from exhaustion I hear a shout for help, which brought what little energy I had left back to me. I hear shouts from several people that all sound quite young, possibly between 12 and 14 I think.

"Filthy human! You don't belong here!" One voice shouted as I caught sight of the voices owner. It was indeed a young boy, he wore little clothing for the cold weather and had two prominent wolf like ears. What I saw next was him strike a small looking girl who wore a hoodie over her head. The hoodie was black with a few spots of white. While I couldn't see her face I dragged myself.

The little girl in the meantime dropped to the floor and wailed out loudly, and just before the boy launched a kick to the girl, I fell forward past him feeling the kick to my own side.

"Huh!? Oh it's the crippled runt again!" the boy shouted. I guess he knew me, though I'd guess not in a good way. The Boy gave me another swift kick to the gut as I tried to block with my right arm, only for nothing to happen. I groaned out in pain, before the boy moved to the girl once more. She received a swift kick that sent her down hard. I cringed before using the last of my strength to throw myself over her, using my body to protect her.

From one side I could feel kick after kick into my body from right side. Then underneath me I could feel the shaking of the girl who was crying loudly. With one final hard kick, I coughed up blood, that painted the snow in front of me.

"Enjoy your trash Runt!" Shouted the boy before quickly leaving. Why I wonder did no one come to stop him. With my boy barely responding to me I roll to the left off the girl. The girl was still shaking and crying as she turns to look at me. "If… he..c-comes back… just use my body… aga" I let out between wheezing before passing out. Everything around me returns to darkness, feeling leaves me as I hear a voice. "W-wait! M-mister d-d-don't die!" the voice shouts out as I lose my hearing as well.

I don't know when I lost feeling or when I finally felt warmth once again. Slowly I feel warmth building around specifically around my right side. Slowly my right eye opens and I tilt my head to the right to see a young girl, and from what I guessed she was 12. It wasn't till I further inspected her that I noticed the black hoodie she was wearing. She seemed to be sporting a few good bruises on her face.

I then turned to my left seeing a man sitting in a chair by what I guessed was a bed, that I was lying in.

"Good to see your finally awake. Just get some more rest we'll talk later, and don't worry Noel their will keep you safe. She hasn't left your side for a minute" the man said quietly. I spent a moment looking at his features. He wore a black coat and wore a mask that covered his eyes and a little bit of his nose. Other than that he sat with a large great sword on his lap that he seemed to be polishing. With a deep breath I feel to sleep feeling the girl Noel clutching onto me tighter, her arms around my waist.

I woke several hours later. Slowly I once more opened my eyes expecting either the snowy floor or the emptiness of darkness. However I was greeted by a girl at my side. Noel If I recall correctly. "Niii-san!" She shouted quickly hugging my head as I struggled in her hug. Her word choice was weird. "O-Off! Please!" I let out to which she quickly lets go and sits back away from me on the bed. She smiles at me cutely before I look about and see that there is no one sitting in the chair where that man was.

"Where did that man go?" I asked the girl.

"Oh you mean Guardian? He's gone to get some fire wood… niiii san" she let out, as I noted that she seemed to get really excited calling me that it was slightly creepy in a way.

"So…. Where are we?" I ask sitting up completely now.

"Well… I think… guardian said this was a un-named mining village… why? This is your town is it not niii san?" she asks tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Umm… I don't know… I can't remember" I say to her rubbing my eyes with my left hand, but my right shoulder makes the same motion.

"Nii… does… it hurt… your arm I mean?" she asks quietly, and I only hear it because of the ears that I believed were at the top of my head.

"No… well… it still feels like its there… but its not…" I let out slowly trailing off as I wonder how exactly I lost. While wondering how I managed that one I saw a mirror that showed a reflection of myself. My hair was a light grey, it was semi wild, and mid should length. At the top there were two fox like ears that were the same colour as my hair. Furthermore my eyes were a pale blue, and if I had to guess my age I guess I was 13 at most.

**Well this is chapter 1 of chilling Dust. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two of Chilling Dust. Once again I do not own RWBY. Furthermore I would like to thank Kevin. , ****Sienim1es****, and Infinite Timeless for following the story. And for being the first three to follow I offer two places between the three of you to create a OC that if given permission from you will introduce into the story at some point, oh one more thing I request that two names are given as options for characters, the names must begin with either a O or W, sorry all will be explained later :3. Anyhow lets continue then.**

I was interrupted from my staring by the sound of a door opening. With a quick flick from my ears I turned to the direction of a door for this small one room building. I saw Noel's eyes go bright for some reason before she jumped up and tried to dive at the man who I only knew as guardian. Guardian slid his body to the side as Noel missed her diving hug and hitting the door with her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Guardian says to Noel as she sits up holding her head, letting out a few sniffles.

"But… y-you always bring… candy" she pouts, before being hit in the head by a wrapped up rock candy.

"So how are feeling?" he turns and asks me, with a smile.

It was weird to say the least seeing a man wearing a mask smiling at me. I took a few moments before speaking, taking a deep breath. "I suppose im good… considering I seem to be missing an arm" I said in response lifting my right shoulder for added effect.

"Wait…. So you don't even know how you lost it?" The man asked not seeming to care about my own feelings on the subject just in case it was a touchy subject.

"Ah… no… in fact I don't remember much besides wandering and finding Noel here being assaulted" I explain as my ears drop a little.

"Hmm… im guessing you're an orphan… just going by clothes, and the way people seem to have been treating you" he said and before he could explain further I interrupted.

"Wait you were watching me!?" I shout quickly sitting up straight in full attention, my eyes wide and my ears standing tall.

"No. I just asked around after I brought you here. So the question now is what to do with you?" he said while smiling once more. This man was very good at creeping me out, but I owed him.

"Niii san… kan say here?" Noel let out her words sounding off as she sucked on the lolly while talking, her eyes were wide trying the puppy eyes on Guardian.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Noel. However it is not a bad idea" He says patting Noel on the head ruffling her hair. "Only if you want otherwise your free to leave" he continues.

"Nii san Guardian has lots of candy and he's a huntsman!" She let out bounding around the room beaming.

"Considering my options I guess I'll accept but…. Whats a huntsman?" I ask scooting over to the edge of the bed hanging my legs over the edge.

"Well I guess the easiest description I can give you is a monster slayer of sorts" He chuckled. A little before opening the door to the snowy outside world.

"If your going to be in my care I'll need to get an idea of your strength then" he chuckled once more walking out Noel following him.

I looked at the cold world outside before slowly putting weight on my feet and sliding off the edge of the bed, before taking steps up to the door. With a deep breath I took another step into the cold outside world myself.

Several meters out into the white expanse I saw them waiting and in the far distance I could see what I assumed was the town I was in before. I took two steps forward before Guardian seemed to disappear and reappear in front of me holding me off the ground by my collar.

"Hmmm not much weight and poor reflexes" he said before dropping me down on the snow.

I hit the snow quickly landing on my behind. Noel waited silently watching.

"Come on get up and take a few swings at me" Said Guardian as he took three steps back.

I slowly raise from the ground and look at him questioningly before noting that smile once more. Seeing that smile I felt a little better before standing up and taking one step forward and lunging at him only to miss him as the dive veered off to the left.

"Terribly unbalanced" he let out before pulling me up from the snow once more.

"Well sorry for missing a ARM!" I shout feeling like I was being unfairly criticized.

"Don't worry we can work on it. Let's see about your aura then" He says before placing his hand above my head. I honestly thought he was going to pat me on the head like a dog before he told me to close my eyes and concentrate.

"For it is passing that we achieve immortality through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee" he lets out in some chant.

Suddenly I feel a warmth spread around me, but this warmth was cold as well. It was odd to feel both hot and cold at the same time, and the feeling was almost indescribable.

"Hmm interesting…. You may open your eyes now" He says before pulling his hand away. "Do you know what dust is?" he asked.

I gave him one look.

"Right stupid question. Noel" he said before Noel came over wearing her hood over her head.

"Dust is a… energy repellent that is triggered by the aura of humans and Faunus. Dust comes in different types with unique properties. Dust is generally used in one of three forms, its raw form, Dust ammunition, or fusing it into objects or a person's body" she explained before looking to guardian for a nod of approval.

"Ok whats that got to do with me?" I asks looking from Noel to Guardian.

"Well its just a guess but we might be able to solve two problems with one stone… maybe a big stone" he says looking up into the sky above.

"I have a small collection of very raw dust crystals, and one just so happens to weight enough that it might balance you a bit more, and work well with your aura. So if your not against it I'd love try fusing dust into a person at least once. What do you say?" he asked with a pleading look, despite the mask.

"Wait you haven't even done it once and you expect me to volunteer for this?" I let out questioningly.

"I expect you to yes" he says and I was silent. "Ill take that as a ok then" he lets out and before I could say anything I felt a chop to the back of my head which rendered me unconscious.

Darkness enveloped everything around me, and eventually I felt an intensely cold pain shoot through my right shoulder that chilled me to the very cold. The coldness was so intense I shot right up from my unconscious sleep, to find my self-strapped down to the bed with Guardian grinning as his hands glowed brightly, as a jagged blue crystal glowed and pushed into my shoulder at an immensely slow rate. The flesh around it turning black, from what I guessed was an instantaneous hyperthermia, and I screamed out in pain. The crystal sinking inches forward till I felt it his bone. The jagged crystal pulsing once then twice, causing a small wave of pale light to ripple over the frozen skin turning it a pale blue.

With the pain fading I lost conscious once more.

**Okay so yes this is shorter than the last chapter. But I had to work on a assignment today. But oh well new chapter :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Well time for chapter 3. Once again I do not own RWBY.**

I felt someone tugging on my left arm. Once more like when I was wondering I felt ready to fall down and give up on everything. A voice rang through the darkness that had taken me. "Niii" was the sound that rang through everything, it felt far sadder and lonely than the darkness around me. I felt pain flare through my body once more as I tried to bring myself back to consciousness. Slowly I opened my eyes before gasping out at the oncoming rush of pain, coming from my right shoulder. I shot up and hugged myself with my left arm.

Everything was cold, and then I felt two arms wrap around me. "NII!" shouted Noel who gripped me tightly. Her face was buried into my back, and she radiated warmth, or at least she did before she let go of me screaming out that I was freezing, to the point of hurting her. I took In a deep breath, before biting my lip to try and take my mind off the searing cold pain in my right shoulder.

I slowly dragged my fingers across my now sleeveless shirt, and shakily explored the shoulder. My fingers almost froze on contact with crystal formation that now extended slightly out from the base of my shoulder. My hand is quickly pulled away, as I finally notice Noel behind me with her own hands buried into some hot looking water.

"God that's better!" I hear her let out happily.

I bit my lip hard once more, before taking my time to see if the pain would die down, thankfully it did, or enough so that I could speak. "N-Noel… what.. happened" I asked her, with a clenched fist, the pain not wanting to go away at all.

"G-Guardian knocked you out… and… he… shoved that large dust crystal into you… then you went into hypothermic shock."

Suddenly I heard the one door open. My head turned quickly to see who it was. Of course it could only be one person as I heard his voice.

"Experiment successful! I shall call my new creation… Sasha!" He shouts seeming to be beeming behind his mask, as he quickly moves over and begins to poke at my shoulder, causing the temperature for my shoulder to drop more, causing me to fall forwards and hold myself, shaking.

"Oooo its sensitive!" he lets out before pulling out old looking journal taking down notes. "How does it feel?" he asks.

"LIKE I'M GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH! NOW GET ME SOMETHING HOT!" I shouted at him before recieveing a frown from him before he walked over to the sink of the one room building, and fills a cup up with some hot water.

"Your no fun" he says before giving me the glass, which I snatch from him and chug down, to feel at least some relief. He still looked like he was eyeing at me curiously. "Now why the hell did you do this to me!" I shouted at him.

"Simple. For the sake of science!" he shouts out happily with his arms in the air.

"I hate you…. Now can you tell me how to get over this freezing pain I have!" I continue shouting at him as the temperature begins to drop more around both me and internally.

"Honestly I have no idea this is all new to me! However I guess you could try to use your new found aura to disconnect yourself from it. But I wont show you how. Now I have a job to do before you yell again" Suddenly he had disappeared. He literally disappeared from the room.

"Damn it I hate him!" I shout causing Noel to jump up from her hot water.

"B-but he treated you?!" she shouts back at me flailing her arms trying to put emphasis on her statement.

"Yes but he also shoved a huge crystal into my body!" I shout getting angry the temperature of the room now dropping slowly. Within a few minutes our breathes were quite visible inside, and I began to shiver almost uncontrollably.

"AHHHHHHH! It's cold!" Noel shouts running outside into the snow. As soon as she was outside she sighed in relief feeling warmer, and that was saying a lot if inside was colder than the snowy wasteland outside.

"Wait! Noel!" I shout quickly jumping up after her. When I made it close to her she jumped back making sure to stay a bit away from me.

"Stay back you're really cold Nii san" she lets out, holding her hands up in stop signal.

"Fine!" I shout as my teeth chatter. "H-hey N-Noel how… do I f-focus aura?" I asked wrapping my left arm around myself.

"Well… you really only have to focus on a point to do that" she says inching towards the house now that I was outside.

I however did not notice her subtle movements as I immediately began to work on focusing on the crystal. However the opposite of what I wanted happened, more crystal like structures formed growing out of the original crystal.

"ARGH!" I scream out as a searing pain goes through me, the pale blue skin of the shoulder slowly growing darker. 'Damn it! What do I do' I thought before I came up with a on the spot idea.

Trying to use the little amount of focus I could muster, I focused my aura slightly closer to my collar bone on the right side, essentially cutting off the shoulder entirely from the rest of my body. The new crystals cracked and fell off leaving the original one, that then lost its glow. The skin up to the aura barrier I made went black exactly like hypothermia, however it didn't move further, and then pain and feeling entirely was gone.

"Thank freaking god!" I shout out to the world in relief. The snow around felt warm compared to everything I felt, and I leaned forward and buried my face against it. "So warm" I whisper out before pushing myself up off the ground to walk back to the one room cabin that Noel shut herself in.

I walked up to the door with a smile on my face and went to turn the door handle.

"NOEL! Why is the door locked!?" I shout hoping she could hear me.

"YOUR NOT COMING IN TO MY WARM PLACE! YOU CAN STAY OUTSIDE TILL GUARDIAN IS BACK!" she shouts out from inside.

"NOEL OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL FREEZE THE BUILDING WITH YOU IN IT!" I shout as a threat though I didn't think I could or even that something like that was possible.

I hear a click, and watched Noel open the door.

"Get in and don't freeze anything!" She shouts angrily. For a short little girl she had one hell of a angry face.

I quickly ran inside sitting down on the bed that I kept waking up in. "You know I was joking right? There's no way someone could freeze a building" I said sounding smart in my own right till Noel raised one eyebrow.

"Argh im going to have to teach you everything…" she whined out loud before she began a huge lecture on the actual capabilities of dust" this went on for a good hour before Guardian returned with a large object covered in a sheet.

He placed it on a table before removing the cloth that protected it from prying eyes. What I saw almost made sick. Under the cloth was a Beowolf's head, which had lacerations all over it, and it was still leaking blood, one eye was missing and the other was staring at me.

"This Is what the two of you will be trained to kill" he said and before I could tell him that he was crazy he gave me one look and I felt terrified of him. There's no way I could argue with a man that could freeze me on the spot with a glare alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Thank you to those who have favourited and followed this story so far. Now from this chapter onwards I will no be putting the disclaimer up. So for now and every chapter to follow I do not own RWBY. Only Sasha, Noel, and Guardian.**

I looked to my left too look at Noel and she didn't bat an eye at the site. 'Had she seen this site before?' I wondered.

"Now both of you outside, its time we began training" Guardian let out wrapping up the head once more, before slinging it over his shoulder and walking outside. Noel was quick to follow behind him, as if his orders were absolute to her. "Sasha you better move before encouragement is given to you" Guardian spoke lightly from outside but his voice could be heard perfectly fine due to my Faunus ears.

I jumped up quickly not prepared to argue with the man who now was ironically my guardian. In a few strides I was outside in the snow. I was caught off guard as I felt something heavy hit me in the chest. I stumbled backwards, but thankfully didn't fall over.

"Good, your balance seems better. Now toss that head back over will you?" he 'asked'. I looked down to see the read cloth covered head, and jumped a little. With my left hand I threw the head at guardian, the throw was not straight at all. "Great so you were right handed to. You're going to be a difficult one then…. So Noel come here and give Sasha here a dust demonstration" He said to her holding a yellow crystal out for her.

"Yes sir" she said in a rehearsed sounding way. Noel held the crystal in her left hand while she made a quick swish of her right hand as 4 wire's flew out from her hoodie's sleeve. The wires flew out before the yellow crystal began to glow, and suddenly her wire's became electrified. Sparks shot out as the energy arced between the wires.

"Good girl. Now Sasha. Since you don't have a dominate hand, your essentially useless when it comes to using weapons. But you are sporting a extremely large Dust crystal. Oh and one thing before I show you how to use dust… I have no clue how a large dust crystal is going to react. Dust can be very unpredictable at the best of times" he explains.

I glared at him before speaking. "So your saying I might just be a working bomb waiting to go off!" I shout before being glared at. I see why Noel was so obedient when he gave an order.

"Don't go shouting at me. But yes. Now get over here and drop your aura barrier that stopping the crystal" He demands.

Not wanting to make him angry or anything I quickly move beside him and dread the oncoming pain. I stop the aura barrier I had on my shoulder, before being greeted by the freezing pulses that came off the crystal in my shoulder. I was having trouble not falling forward and holding myself.

"Now focus and concentrate on the crystal and think of a small shard of ice" He continues walking around me in a circle.

It was hard to do any of that under the situation, but as time went on, the crystal began to grow and pulse more often, then suddenly the air around it froze and began gathering around and enlarging the crystal. At the same time I was being lost in the sensation it brought. It seemed that when the dust was in actual use the coldness didn't bother me.

"Oooo This interesting" he let out pulling out his little notebook from his coat.

Then suddenly I felt over to the right, and hit the ground hard. My concentration broke and I noticed that a large ice pillar in a sense extended out from my right shoulder. I fell over because it grew to big for my body to hold anymore. When my focus broke, so to did the pillar as it cracked and fell apart around my shoulder.

"Nii san is amazing!" Shouted Noel who looked amazed before poking the ice pillars remnants.

"No he is not but the dust embedded into him is" replied Guardian, before lifting me off the ground.

"Now we better get you use to using dust then. We've got a lot of work to do" He let out before an intense bout of training began.

One year passed by as I was taught to use dust and to defend myself. Guardian was in and out of my life often. When he wasn't around Noel would act so childish all the time, but became obedient when Guardian was around. Furthermore since the introduction of myself into Noel's life she sewed on two fake cat ears into her hoodie.

The door to our little home opened and we were greeted by Guardian once more. "How have you two been without me?" he asked.

"Fine" I replied to him from a couch. He walked over to me a dropped three small dust crystals on my lap. All of them were the pale blue of my shoulders one. The small ones much brighter than mine. After large periods of uses I learnt that my dust was limited, it always needed to be recharged by smaller dust crystals. I took the crystals before pushing them to my shoulder, the crystals being absorbed into it, before I covered it with a wrapping, so that people wouldn't see the crystal. I noticed that people always made faces seeing a dust crystal jutting out from my shoulder, so I began to cover it entirely with bandages so that it truly made me look like a cripple. I figured that it made me look really weak, and hoped most people would underestimate me. Noel would never underestimate though. Then again I've yet to actually beat her.

"So since it's been a month since our last get together. Its time I saw you too spar. So outside now" he orders, before both myself and Noel quickly run outside. We both took about 5 meters away from one another.

"Begin!" Guardian shouted out.

Despite being a Faunus, who genetically had a superior physical body than a human. Noel was much faster than myself as she dashed forward. I began to focus on my Dust crystal as arm of ice began to form, the same size as my left arm. Suddenly heard whistling sound. Noel ran a meter to my right with her right arm out. My eyes being better noticed the wire coming from sleeve.

Seeing this I leaned back. The wire whizzing inches from my face, but my right arm was too slow as the ice arm was severed entirely. "NOEL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" I shouted at her. Piano wire was not a toy for one to play with.

Noel was quiet and calculating as this was her mindset in battle. She came back around spinning in the snow before throwing two knives at me from both her sleeves. The knives had piano wire tied to the ends.

With my left hand I touch the snowy ground as a ice wall grew from the ground. The wall was only 1 meter in length but it blocked her knives nicely enough. I saw through the ice as Noel ran towards the wall.

"Shit" I let out before pushing my right shoulder to the wall, then pulling back a chunk came off the wall, quickly forming a new arm. Suddenly I saw Noel's left leg hit the wall as she ran over the top of it, before throwing another two knives down from the top of the wall.

Quickly I pull a chunk above me from the wall out using it as a shield, catching another two knives. Noel came down to earth with a roll in the snow for the landing before, coming out of the role with a hop to throw another one.

This knife flew through my waving hair. A few stray strands we cut off. "Ok no more nice cripple Noel!" I shout as my right hand's fingers merge together into a long ice blade. I begin to run at Noel, as she throw's several knives as I run at her. A net forming from the piano wires. Coming close to a wire in particular I suddenly stop and swing my hand hard at it. The ice blade being severed, but flew towards Noel, fast.

Noel quickly reacted using her last blade to slice the ice apart.

"Lets see if this works" I think, as I focus on the flying ice blade as it suddenly shatters before Noel could slice it in half. The ice becoming a small spread of ice darts. There were to many for Noel to dodge for once.

Suddenly Noel falls backwards. But not from the ice darts, just before they hit she pulls hard on all the wires, using them as a slingshot for herself, as she slides across the snowy ground. She comes hurtling across the snow, taking out my legs with a knife she recovered, giving them two good gashes.

I fall forward and gasp out in pain. When Noel came to a stop she was right by the ice wall from before. I smirk, not facing her now, as she was behind me. With a tug motion from right arm the wall collapses on her forming a cage around her.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! I DID IT! I finally beat you!" I shout out before my legs began to sting a lot.

"Good job Sasha" I received from Guardian, before he went over and made a punch to the ice cage breaking it with a single punch. "But the ice isn't that solid" he criticizes, helping Noel out of it.

"You did great Ni-san" she lets out with a smile.

**And there's chapter 4.**


	5. OC Competition

**Authors notes: I'm looking for one more OC to introduce into this story to form the future team S.N.O.W. Now this final character must be a female and a human (Sorry Faunus lovers), furthermore she must also have a first name beginning with O. Other than that the character is yours to sculpt. So how do you get the chance to have you characters join the team? Well all you need to do is fill in the following CS (Character sheet) the best one will be used. The time period that I leave this open will be… two days from now. **

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Weapons:**

**Semblance:**

**BIO: (Note this bio can only be up to the age of 14)**

**So hope to see many sent to me in a pm :3**

**Oh also I may discuss with you about possible romance for your character and another. OC or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Ok so in this chapter we introduce a new OC created by Kevin. . So without further ado here is the new chapter. ALSO STILL LOOKING FOR A WINNER OF THE OC COMP.**

The week that followed after my spar with Noel, was rough. Guardian put me through harsh training to improve the quality of the dust products that I could create. One example of this is a few days ago, where he would make me create my right ice arm, and have him punch it. I lost count of how many times he shattered the arm over and over again. According to him he wasn't hitting me for real either which was cause for concern if I ever really did make him mad.

Today was a Saturday, and a blizzard ragged outside. Normally if Guardian were to be here, he would've thrown both myself and Noel into the rage filled arms of mother nature, however much to both mine and Noel's delight he wasn't which meant that we were in the safe.

At least that's what we thought until we heard the rattling of the door. Both myself and Noel jumped to our feet preparing to grab stuff for the inevitable. Noel grabbed her hoddie quickly throwing it on, and checking the sleeves making sure here Knives were in their little pockets built into the sleeves.

I quickly grabbed any little crystals that were about the small one room building then the door opened and in came Guardian wearing his long flowing cloak. I was about to say something until my ears flicked and looked behind him at the open door.

At the door stood another teen. The first feature I noted was his crimson red spiky hair, that jutted out to shoulder length. I glared at him before he glared back at me. His eyes were a bright blue yet they were distant. Next I noticed several tribal tattoos on his arms and face.

Guardian spoke pulling me away from my glare. "That Sasha is your new roommate so, you may want to stop with the glares. Now why are you to inside in such great weather?" He says in rhetorical but demanding tone.

Noel lets out a little gasp before running outside, and grabbing me by the hand.

Just before leaving the building I stare at him once more.

"Your name?" I ask walking past him.

"…Wolfgang" he lets out, before guardian closes the door.

Myself and Noel kept walking till were fare enough away from the house before talking.

"Did you see how cool he looked!" Noel shouts with glee. Her voice was easily heard in the ragging winds as she jumped around in the snow.

"Cooler than me?" I asks jokingly as I bump her on the shoulder as she jumped to my left side.

"No ones as cold as you Ni" she shouts jumping out of range from me as I chase after her.

"I'll show you cold!" I shout as my right arm begins to form. I stop and so does Noel who stood some distance away. In this weather were visibility was poor, I would be at a huge disadvantage to noel as she could lay piano wire everywhere.  
>"Suit yourself Noel but good luck staying warm!" I shout as I lean down to the ground with my right hand pressed to the ground, before it glowed and quickly a small four wall box grew from the ground. Looking up I nod looking satisfied before, making a push motion causing a small section of a wall to push into the hollow inside and create an entrance. I quickly rush hearing Noel running to get inside, but she was a moment to late as the entrance closed over.<p>

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she shouts out before dropping to her knee's begging me to open up and let her in.

I laughed a little before finally giving in. She dashed inside quickly before yelling at me saying that it wasn't very funny at all.

"Well you'll think twice for next time" I teased patting her on the head over her hoodie. "So what did you think of Wolfgang?" I asked her before she could retaliate at my teasing. I listened to her as she sat in the snowy ground before I followed getting comfortable.

"Hmm I guess …. He'll be fun to tease" She says with a childlike glee, before rolling up a ball of snow.

"Noel…?" I let out before a snowball hits me in the face.  
>"Noel did you forget that your in my element?" I said as my right arm let off a little pulse of energy that made it ripple.<p>

Noel quickly turns around to see if she would be able to doge anything, before she turned her face right into a snowman. She jumped in shock from the snowman towards me, where I grab her hoodie quickly and drop some snow down onto her exposed neck.

She jumped quickly shouting and shivering. "THAT'S LOW!" she shouts quickly moving away from me and the snow man, as I burst out laughing.

A scratching sound resonated along the walls. Our fun had attracted some unwanted guests it seemed.

"Noel shall we?" I asked rhetorically as she nodded pulling knives out from her sleeves.

I held up my left hand with three fingers, counting down to zero before I flailed my right hand out causing the walls to burst off in each direction. Several Beowulf's were unlucky as the ice walls tilted over and crushed them under their weight.

Noel was quick enough to run and use my back as a spring board before throwing two knives out twirling in the air. The knives had imbedded themselves into two Beowulf's before she wrapped herself up while she twirled. Her hoodie was specifically designed to be resistant to the piano wire she used. Beowulf's quickly surrounded Noel before she smiled pulling on the wires before doing a little jump, as she was spun around at a high velocity. She spun round and round like a copter as the wire's sliced everything that came near them. Limbs even entire bodies were split in half.

'I really wonder how I beat her' I question to myself as four Beowulf's approached from my flank. I heard the snarling behind me before I turned as my right arm sharpened, the fingers merging before flattening out into a blade. As I turned, pivoting on my right heel I swung my arm slicing one Beowulf in half before the other lunged at. I grinned before my right arm split into five parts and each part extended out as a cluster of spears. Each one impaling a Beowulf. The three Beowulf's left fell to the ground with holes in them. Then I turned around and my eyes met a large Ursa.

Its claws were raised ready to strike me down. It was mid swing when I reacted to it, but before I could do anything an arrow whizzed past my head and hit the Ursa in the head before exploding. I turned in the direction where the arrow came from. I squinted my eyes, my Faunus eyes catching the outline of the boy from before.

"GREAT SHOT!" I shouted loudly over the wind, before the slaughter of Beowulf's began once more.

16 more Beowulf's fell till the pack that was behind ran off, there bodies being lost quickly through the whipped up snow.

"So Wolfie what brings you out here!" I shouted knowing he would hear me.

There was no response till he finally came fully into view. "Guardian told me too… observe you" he says quietly.

Noel suddenly ran out of nowhere and jumped on his back, before shouting in his ear. "WHY IS YOUR NAME WOLFIE?" she shouted.

"ITS NOT WOLFIE! ITS WOLFGANG!" he shouts throwing Noel off his back, only to have Noel summersault and land on her feet.

The two then began shouting at one another. It would seem tonight would be quite long.


End file.
